


Birthday and Machine

by NebulasPrime



Series: Tentaclween 2020 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Other, Smut, Tentaclween, fuck machine, tentacle creature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulasPrime/pseuds/NebulasPrime
Summary: Discord:Raithwall's Tomb
Relationships: Samelch | Tentacle Creature/Arthur Weasley
Series: Tentaclween 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949806
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Samelch | Tentacle Creature Features (tentaclween)





	Birthday and Machine

A groan echoed out in an empty room. Eyes slowly opening to see they were in a place unfamiliar. Arms tried to move to get up from the awkward position they found themselves in. Only to find they could not move. Something keeps them bound up high in the air. Arthur knew it was leather binding that kept him chained up against a wall. This made Arthur to quickly sobber up and mind clearing once he realized he was not in the usual situation. Looking around once again to see the room was a pastel white room with lights all to bright. Nothing else was with him. That is what he would have believed when he tugged at the straps again until he suddenly sprung back up. The rest of body catching up to his mind. Groaning again when something pushed its way into his ass. Slowly moving to make him feel every inch of the foreign object. Every unfamiliar ridge and bump that Arthur wonder what doing this.

He wanted to whimper but was unable to do so. Voice almost completely silenced by some spell. Causing the sound that came out to be a weak whine instead of a whimper. Shuddering when he suddenly felt something wet, slick, damp, and soft plop against his skin. Wet slap now ringing out in the empty room before it disappeared. He could feel it travel up from his hip to the middle of his back. Going up the dip in the middle before reaching up his shoulder blades. Leaving behind a slimy, wet trail along the path it took. Soon reaching the soft flesh of his ass. Letting the arm bend and twist in order cheek to squeeze the flesh. Making it bend and dent as it slithers. Careful not to disturb the device going in and out. Ignoring the muffled cry of panic from the man so it could do what it wanted.

That was clear when the slick arm rose from the cheek. Not to high enough to part itself from the skin but a good amount of height for the tip to weave back and forth. Trying to time itself with the slow pace of the device. Waiting for its chance to slip inside. The tip flattens when sense its time was near. Hoovering ever closer before striking after a few minutes. Quickly sticking to the shaft of the dildo as it went back in. Tentacle releasing its grip on the butt cheek only to weave the rest around it. Looping itself around the device each time it pulled out. Making it gradually thicker while the texture change. Now it was wet and bumpy thing as he was spread even wider. Causing Arthur cock to twitch but nothing came out. Suddenly making him hyper aware of the area surrounding him. The oversensitivity of his skin, the thin layer of dry cum mixing with wet one, the slime coating his back side, and how utterly full he was. Mind going a mile a minute as memories of the day came back to him. That this was his gift to him from his wife and children. The birthday gift more precisely.

Feeding into his fascination with muggle technology and the stress he had been feeling with the Ministry. Having summoned the creature right behind him as he was impaled on the machine. Securely tied up so he could not move nor yell out his cries for pleasure. He had been going at this for hours to the point he had blacked out on the device. With it still going and the godly creature still wanting to continue. Apparently not for long when the machine was turned off. Bringing him out of the memories of the day. Pulling out when it let go of the device. The numerous slippery tentacles vanishing into the inky blackness of the breech between dimensions. The large crack closing once the last of its body was within. A ding resounding in the room once the dense magick disbursed. Allowing a couple of medi-witch and Molly. Witnessing the man collapse in the bindings with the toy still deep within him. Gasping loudly once the silencing spell finally broke. Legs spreading apart wildly as a hand was put on his body. Black out once more to the sound of his wife calling his name and large, sloppy grin plastered on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Discord:  
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/bWWZpfm)


End file.
